


Migraines Are Scary

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a migraine. Written with TheBustyBarmaid, who is actually like this when she has one of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines Are Scary

"Bruce?" Tony stuck his head in the scientist's lab. "What are you doing?"

Bruce hummed. "Not much."

"Then why is your experiment smoking?"

"Because I'm doing a burn test."

"And it's currently burning my table."

"Mhm."

Tony smacked the back of Bruce's head. "Bruce, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Bruce blinked and looked around. "Owwww."

"You're being stupid!" Tony pointed to the scene of devastation left by Bruce's fire.

"Um, okay?" Bruce blinked, not looking at Tony.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Um-?"

Tony facepalmed. "Bruce, go to bed. Now." Bruce looked at him confused. "Now."

"Okay?"

Tony sighed and picked Bruce up. "Come on. You and I are going to bed." Bruce squeaked and grabbed for the table as the change in elevation made his head spin. Tony supported him. "Careful." He murmured.

"But… What's going on?"

"I don't know. Something's not right with you though." He murmured.

"Oh." Bruce paused and blinked. "And… Who are you?"

Tony frowned. "Bruce, knock it off. You know who I am."

Bruce looked around. "Where am I?"

"At my tower."

"Oh." Bruce shut his eyes as his eyesight got fuzzy. "Who…?"

"Bruce."

Bruce buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "Can't feel my hand."

"Which one?" Tony murmured soothingly, rubbing his back.

"This one." Bruce flexed his right hand, trying to comprehend the strange feeling.

"Sir, I believe Dr. Banner is experiencing an extreme migraine." JARVIS spoke up. Bruce winced and looked around, confused.

"I got that, JARVIS. Give me a second." Tony snapped before turning to Bruce gently. "Bruce, do you want to lay down with me for a bit?"

"But I don't know you!"

"I'm your best friend."

"I don't… have friends."

"Yes you do."

"No… I never have before."

"Now you do."

"Really? I don't remember friends."

"Well, you do." Tony murmured and Bruce moved, causing his head to spin. He grabbed onto Tony, squeezing his eyes shut to help with the nausea. "Easy there." Tony murmured.

"Don' like this."

"Don't like what?"

"Hurts. My hand is numb. Wanna puke. And I don't know you!"

"Trust me, Bruce. I'm a friend. Would you tell anyone else about your teddy bear?"

"You know about Bert ?"

"Yes, I know about Bert."

"How?"

"You showed me him."

"Really?"

Tony nodded. "Really."

"But…" Bruce buried his face in Tony's shoulder.

"But what, baby?" Tony murmured.

"Don't understand." He looked up. "Where am I?"

"My house."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because it's where you live."

"I live here?"

"Yep."

"But you live here."

"You live with me."

"I don't remember." There was a moment of silence before Bruce started to squirm. "Where's," He started to breathe funny. "Bathroom?"

"Over here." Tony led him inside. Bruce stumbled over to the toilet and began to retch into it. Tony rubbed his back soothingly while he hummed softly. Bruce stopped retching and collapsed next to the toilet, looking up at the other man. Tony tilted his head. "You done?" Bruce just blinked blearily, words bouncing through his mind, uncomprehending. Tony hummed quietly and continued rubbing his back. Bruce lurched up and retched again, collapsing against Tony after his stomach was done. Tony hummed. "You done now?"

Bruce sat there panting. "Dunno."

"You okay?"

"Noooooo."

"What hurts?"

"Head."

"Do you want painkillers?"

"Won't help."

"You sure?"

"Never have."

Tony sighed. "Is there anything that you have used in the past that has helped?"

"Cold."

"Okay . . . You're cold or being cold would help?"

"Help." Bruce leaned his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet.

"Got it." Tony went looking for a cold compress. Bruce sat back up and retched for the last time, slumping to the ground once he was done. A few minutes later, Tony came back with a cold compress only to spot Bruce on the ground. He sighed quietly before picking Bruce up and carrying him to the bed. He set him in there carefully before placing the cold compress of his forehead. Bruce sighed, the cold helping a little. Tony hummed. "Better?" Bruce grunted in agreement before shifting a little and closing his eyes. "It's okay, Bruce. You'll feel better in the morning." Tony murmured before curling close to Bruce and closing his eyes.


End file.
